Files of Insanity
by idontgoonhereanymore
Summary: A fanfiction explaining the Jugol universe. Miku, Luka, and Meiko stumble across a strange building. After going in, they are taken to a different place, where they find out the true nature of their world. Based off of Caprice/Keel's Jugol series, currently under extensive rewrites.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter. It probably won't make sense until the second chapter comes. Also, all mistakes are intended.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

The year was 3294. Civilization was collapsing around us, and we doubted humanity would survive this. There were three of us. Well, one was a stuffed animal, so there were two of us. My name is Fred. The other guy's Ted. I have a feeling our parents knew each other. But let's get back to the story.

Someone was destroying _humanity_ by complete mistake. That's a pretty big mistake, don't you think? I infiltrated a boat looking for her so I could arrest her. However, I got on the wrong boat and soon found myself in the middle of the ocean with this madman. I stowed away for a couple of days before realizing that there was nothing to eat on the boat but fish. FISH. THAT IS WAY TOO MUCH FISH. I wonder why we have so much fish. Maybe because TED SPENDS ALL DAY FISHING WHILE HUMANITY IS COLLAP

SING. TED, BE RESPONSIBLE. WE ARE NOT OTTERS, WE ARE WAIT WE ARE NOT MOTAL. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE SOMEWHERE AND TED STOP HIJACKING MY JOURNAL.

Okay, let's stop ranting. We've been out at sea, eating nothing but fish, for a couple of months. I have never seen land since I got on the wrong boat, which I deeply regret. Wait, Ted, are you confusing us for otters? yes of course Ted, have you been infected? I TOLD YOU TO NOT GET INFECTED, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GET INFECTED. TED, BE RESPONSIBLE. AND STOP TALKING TO TETO!

Anyway, I'd like to tell you about something that happened one day. Ted was fishing (as always), and I was looking for land. Then, I saw something. Was it land? No. What was it? A stuffed fox floating on the water. You don't see that every day. Anyway, I think it infected Ted. TED, ARE YOU OKAY IN THE HEAD n O Oh dear, I'm the only sane man here. I never thought it would come to this. TED STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF. STOP TALKING TO THE STUFFED ANIMAL

TED WE NEED FOOD. STOP BEING CRAZY AND FISHING. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. UGH TED PLEASE.

TED CAN YOU TONE DOWN THE CRAZY? I CANT TAKE THIS . TOO MUCH

WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE. TED IS NOT FISHING. THIS IS A MAJOR PROBLEM! I will prepare to find land as soon as possible to see if humanity survived.

Ted is all wrapped up in his cabin. I think he finally caught a cold. That's what you get for fishing 24/7. My search for land has found nothing.

I HAVE FOUND LAND. It is a tiny island that has a single coconut tree. I am allergic to coconuts. Is fate laughing at my face?NOPE. TED YOU ARE SICK GET SOME REST.

I set up a beacon on Schadenfreude Island. Hopefully, we will be found. I'm sending out the boat for more islands.

We found an island that has nothing on it but a single fish. We have also discovered an island that is abundant with plants. Sadly, they are poisonous. There are also some animals here, but they have venom.

Ted is gone. I think he wandered off without telling me. He's nowhere on the boat at all. What if he drowned? TED ARE YOU OKAY?!

Ted's probably dead by now. I'm going home.

Okay, that last sentence is easier said than done. I have eaten nothing but fish for the past few months. I WANT SOMETHING OTHER THAN FISH. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT THE BOAT BROKE AND NOW WE HAVE NO WAY OF GETTING HOME. THE CREW IS GETTING WORRIED AND HUNGRY AND WE NEED TO GO HOME NOW. P.S. THE CREW IS ME. I AM THE ONLY ONE ON THE BOAT

At long last, I have found an island with people on it. The thing is, everybody on this island is dressed in identical coats, jackets, scarves, hats, and boots. Also, I can't understand a word they're saying. At the very least, I'm eating something other than fish.

I have found out where I am. After finding someone who speaks my language, I managed to find a way back home. Civilization seems to be recovering from the disaster. I wonder if this will be my final log. P.S. Shave and a haircut could not be found. Just the haircut.

I am at the airport, waiting for a flight to the city where I left my car before going on this adventure.

*We could not read most of the rest of the log.*

Must I say anymore? Humanity is no more. We may still be alive, but we are human no more. This is the end of my log.

March 13, 3295  
-Fred

 _Annals of the truth_

 _Our First Mate is going crazy. He believes that the only person on the boat is him. He also likes to yell at this one person named Ted. We shall have to run some tests to him to see if any of the purple cherries have gotten to him. He appears to have false memories of having a stuffed animal, being named Fred, and a guy named Ted. He also thinks that he is on a boat that has Ted on it. Further tests will be taken._

 _We found an island with people who dress like each other. It appears they are speaking some foreign language. Chinese? Japanese? German? Italian? French? Russian? More will be documented later. We have found other sources of food. At last, we have other food sources than fish._

 _We finally got rescued. Our position was on an island that pretty much no one visited. The First Mate seems to be recovering too. He finally recovered some of his sanity, and went to the airport we started at to fly back to his city._

 _This is strange. For some reason in the airport, our First Mate keeps cursing at this guy named Ted. Does he not know our captain's name is Kiyoteru? He died though._

 _First Mate is now insane. After regaining some memories, he completely snapped. Now he screams about Miroir and killing them, whoever they are. We will have to conduct tests and lock him in and asylum._

 _*The rest of the file was corrupted, and it could not be saved except this one part.*_

 _We're sorry, Kaito._

 _\- Len, Rin, ****, and ******._

 _December, 14, 3299._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Was anybody confused by the first chapter? If so, I've done my job right. Anyways, let's get on with a chapter that actually makes sense. The first chapter will come to light soon, so don't forget it! Also, quick note, this story might be very confusing. I might throw a curve ball out of nowhere~! So be on your toes. And I'll let you decide what to do, so it's kinda like a game. However, I suggest you think about what will happen when I give you guys a choice. After all, I have everything all ready to go, and I'm not changing anything. The info you'll find is the same though, so don't worry about that. With that said, Let's get on with this._

 _Disclaimer; I don't own anything except the plot._

Miku's POV

"Miku, slow down!"

"Wait for us!"

I laughed, turning around and stopping so that I could face my friends. Meiko had ran up shortly after I stopped, and she was panting furiously. Luka was right after her, gradually slowing down.

"Geez, you should join the track team!"

"I think she should join the Olympics!"

"I wasn't running that fast!"

"Next time, give us a warning before you dash off."

"Aw, Meiko, you're no fun!"

"Meiko's right. You do need to tell us when you're about to run off. Anyways, what are you so excited for?"

"It's summer! Why wouldn't I be excited?"

"True."

"Now, come on! Let's do something!"

"Alright, alright. Meiko, you free today?"

"Yep! I don't have work for a while!"

"Yay! Then let's go to this new haunted house! I heard it's really scary."

" Why not? I could use a scare."

" Okay then, I'll drive!"

"Thanks, Luka!"

We jumped into Luka's car when we got to her house, and then typed the address into her GPS. There were flyers everywhere, so it wasn't hard to find out where it was. After a somewhat brief drive(27 minutes), we arrived at the haunted house. It looked like a spooky mansion. We paid for tickets and went inside, and I tell you, it was spooky as heck! Freaking ghosts everywhere! There was an outdoor section, and I think we were supposed to find the next section of the haunted house. Honestly, Meiko gave up in the first five minutes! There was mist everywhere, and I was getting scared. We then came upon a building.

" Miku, Meiko, come here! I think I found the next section!"

" Really?! You're amazing, Luka!"

" That's good. I thought we'd be lost in here for an entire week."

"Let's go in! We'll get out of here soon anyways."

" Alright then! Let's go! I'm getting excited!"

"Okay then, let's go!"

Meiko opened the door, and we walked inside, and this building is a lot bigger than it looks! I thought it was only one story tall, but it seems it has five stories! They really did a good job at building this!

Unknown POV

S̢̜͖̭̘̘͔͎̠̎́̿̂̐̓̊̇̚͘͜ỏ̰͇̪̘̮͔̟̥̍̈́̾̒̿̿̔̃̚ͅͅ ̧̯̪͙̰̜͙̤̭̙̄͐̅͆̾͌̑̌̑̐w̡͙̬͍̥̟̙̜͈̥̏̏̊̂͂̄̀͘͠͝ę̣̣̠̮̘͖͈͇̍͌̏̈́́̂̂́͝͝ͅ ̨̛̭͓̤̯̭̙̩͊̈́̓̇̅̈́͆̊̈́ͅͅẖ̡̦̹̩̥̥̲͔̭̅̑͑̾̏́̄͛̀̋a̡̢̢̛͈̳̩͈̹̗̰͛̈̒͆̐̅̃͒̚v̥͓͎̺̟͍̼̠̩̓̊̍̀̌̈͌̽͝͝ͅe̡̢̢̡̺͕̖̱͓̗͗́̉̈͒̓̂͘̚͝ ̜͇͙̪͙͚͇̖̤̿͑̂͗̑͒̍́̓͝ͅa̱̘̮̘̲̺̩̭̼͙̔̓̐̈́̃̆̽̌̽̕n̯̰̫̲̰͈͚͍͔̯̍͌͆̉̀̎̔͊̃̕ǒ̡̡̰͎̗͉̠̣͓̈͌̐͗̇͆̑̕͘ͅţ̧̛͈͔̥͖̺̱̘̑́̾̾̐͂̄̿̚͜ḩ̨̘̱̬͚͓̘̤͎̄͛͛̔̋̃̄̊͑̕é̩̤̗̖̻̜͓̞͓͚́̅̾̇̆̔̓͘͠r̦̗͕̱͙̗͚͓̯̬̅͛́̋̍̀͊̐͘͝ ̢̻̘̦̮͇͔̰̟̫̈́̒̊̾́̂̿̄̀̈́v̧̥̞̩̳̰̙͍̪͆̾̀́̓͛̆̂̌̈́ͅį̙̭̜̰̗͍͔͖̫̈̿̇͑̆́́͘͝͝ş̩̰̗̥͙̦̱̼̦̆̑̍̀́̑͐̀͘͝ȋ̧̡̤̖̰͕͙͓̰̦̉̏͛̒͑̈́̀̔̀ţ̭̠͖̣̰͖̗͈̰̾̂͗́͗̀̑̀͘͠ö̧̫̠͎̟͈̝̜̙́̐̾̌̍̎͑͂̈́̑͜r̨͎̺͈̲̪̳͎͉̀̾̈́̏̈́̌̅̓̄͜͠,̨͓͓̱̟͈̦̦̖̊̈́͌́̑̈́̏̎̀̆ͅ ̛̼͖̰͈̩̮̬̯̜͛̊̏̽͋́͐͜͝͝ẻ̖̦͈͙̺̙̤͖̻̎̓̀̔̍̉̒͜͝͠h̨̨̙͎̬̥̠̗͓̝͊͗̑̉̇̿̏͗̓̊?̡̡̯̺̰̖̗̮̝́̔̋̿͑͂̾̎̆͜͠ ̧̖̯̮̯̙̙̯͔̈́̋͊͑̔̈́̀̍͐͘͜H̛͙̪̝̠̥͎̭̮̯̰̽̿̃̀̓̈́̍͗̇ą̭̬͕̘̼̪͓͓͎̽̍́͋̇́̀̉̕͘h̡͓̘̣͓͖͈̮͇̫́̄̂́̌̓́̍́̚a̬͔̩͍̹̤̞̬͆͐͌̔̅̓̏̄̽͜͝ͅh̛̛̥̙̳̻͎̠̻̘̟̦͑͐̀͋̄̈́͘͝å̧̧̙͕̪̮̩̬̞̻͐͑̒̀̋͊̈͐͠h͓͖̝̬̮̯͈͉͌̃͋̽͋̽̒̚͝͝ͅͅa̡̭̤̩͈̰̯̬̥͇̽̈́̾̿̄̐͗̇͘͠,͍̪̗̖͕̲̻̹͋̿͑̀͗́̾̚͜͜͝͝ ̞̭̪̬̺̰̪͓̙̰̌͂͊́͗̓͛̀̍̕W̧̛͔̳͚̰͓̙͊̀̈́̓̐̉̓̏̒͜ͅͅë̡̢̱̬̝̯͎̜́̀͋́̂͋̂͐̀̄͜ͅl̡̨̧̡̩̺̰̖̆͆̈́͂́̃́̌̎̔͜ͅç̠̰͙͇͓̭̰͚̥̅̇̈̾͐̔̂̆̒̄o͔͔̩̣̝͕͔̟̯͋̇̊̒̾̎̇͋̀͜͝m̨̨̝͈̝̗͔̥̗̩͑̍̃̽͋̽̒̽̄͘ẻ̢͕̝̭̱̣̦̪̜̲̃̋̇͑̂̿̄̉͝ ̢͚̜͙͚̹̯͖̝̠̐̆̌̏̂̋̕̕͠͝ţ̨͓͖̲͓͕͕͖̟̑͑̂̎̿̋̇̋̓́ō̡͔̹̘̭̻̜̻̱̆͑̍͆̈́͋̅̀̃͜ ̡̢̧̻̱͇̺̬̙̮̽̉̀̀͊͋̇̄̉̚ţ͙̥̘̲͍̼̰̣͍͊̆̔̊͆͛͐̈́͘͠ȟ͚̘͙̣͕̝̖̜̪̑̉̌̔͑̇̄͠͠ͅi̖͚̟̟̣̣̥͇̙̦͑̂͂̈̇̉̀͆͂͝s͇̰̥̦̙͔̩̞͍͉̔̏̓̉͛̐͋̏̃̈́ ̢̨̰̝͇̜͓̤̩͔̃͛͐͒̌̌̐̏͋̕p̡̥̜̮̜̥͖̺̺͍͋̽́͋͌̽̓̇͠͝ḻ̨̖̟̭̰̱͈͇̹͋̒̍̏̂̀̈́̂́̚a̛̤͉̗͔̱̬̝̙̹̟̅́̈́͛̾͑̒͗̚ç̩̯̭͔̣̭̻̺̖̿̑̓̀̔̉̆̉̈́̕e̢͈̖͉͙̪̰͚̠̟͗͌͒͂̈́̃̾̌̽͘ ̡̣̻͍͔̥̫̺̬͚͛̈́̉̅͌̓̆̎͠w̧̛̠͈̮̙͎̣̖̪̜̽͗̆̂̕͝͝͝͠e̪̙̗̘̯͍̯͚̞̯̅͋̆̀͐̃̈͊̚͝ ̢̛̬͍̻̠̙̦͎̻̣̊͋̆̎̓́͘͝͠c̨̧̱̠̫͈͚̜̹̻͒͆͗̿̍͛̔̏͐͠a̙͔̻̬͈͙̮̱̬̣͊̄̀̽̾̑̈̉̀͂l̡̨̧͙̜͕͕̻̹͇͑̓́͒̄̌̋̆̈́͝l̢̨̛̻͕͇̩͈̗̭̠͌͆́̾̅̕͘̚͝ ̡͇̤̗̣̘̦̮̥̈́͗͗͐͛̅̈͛̍̈ͅh̛̲̳̦̩̫̹͓̝̺̬̉͛͋̅̈͊̇̽̓e̢̺̪̱̠̞͖̙͚̓͆̄̽̌̇̑̓͠͠ͅl̡̫̖̺̰̻̯̲̝̱͌̓̅̄́̈́͂͠͝͝l͉̰̩̦̦͉͓̑̄͑̄̀͑͋̉̀͜͜͝ͅ!̞͕͖̹̖̹̙̬̠͓͑́̋͊̀̈́̒͌͑͠

Miku's POV

"Hey guys, which way do we turn?"

" I HATE FORKS IN THE ROAD! WHY IS THERE ONE?"

"Meiko! Calm down!"

" I guess we just choose."

" **Go to the left"**

" **Go to the right"**

 _A/N: That's it for this chapter! I know it's short, but remember, I have everything planned out. However, in order for the story to continue, I'll need a choice. Which means...You guys are choosing! Comment down below which way they should go, and that will decide the next chapter! With that, I'm signing off here!_


	3. Chapter 3

Story 2: Diana

-3275

This is the story of a woman named Diana. Diana seemed to be a normal middle-aged woman living in a small city in the C.I. The thing is, there were rumors about her. Nobody really seems to know when these rumors started, just that they're there. I mean, she'd lived there all her life. There was no doubt she was just a normal human being. Anyway, there were rumors that she was insane. But really, she didn't hurt anybody, so it was good. Right? Eh, maybe not. I decided to investigate.

My friend Rin was rather disconcerted with the whole ordeal. She didn't see why I should try to figure out the truth about Diana. She doesn't hurt anybody, she's completely harmless, it's okay, Len. I wasn't convinced. I mean, she may be kind, but I want to see what the real deal is with her. I mean, who rambles at her window every single night? I CAN HEAR YOU, DIANA.

-The Diary of Len Miller

Lately, I've looked out my window and seen something dash around. WTFUDGE DIANA IS THAT YOU STOP THAT! I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU KEEPING ME AWAKE AT NIGHT. I think this is because she is insane. I hope Rin agrees to help me investigate...

The insanity. It's so overwhelming, and I don't think I am safe. I see strange shadows, and they are always of young people. There is someone that always leads them. A silhouette of a woman. Why does that scare me so much? I get flashes of memory when I go near Diana's house. Why is that? I see destruction. I see...a laboratory. What does this all mean? Am I slowly going insane? Or is it truly something to worry about? Occasionally, these memories have Rin in them, except her hair is black. I hope Rin is okay.

Rin is okay. She actually used to be a bit...odd in the head, but she got better a couple of years ago. Thought her stuffed animals were talking to her or something.

I start to remember the weirdest things. I remember my past, something that never really came into mind before. I see a building that was in another town, quite far from here. One day, my mother took me there. I think the government came to our house and told her to hand me over to the people in the building. I didn't want to go, but they made me. I don't remember much else. When I walked into the room they led me to, I sat on the bed that was in there. Then I started getting sleepy. Next thing I know, I was with my mother again. She hugged me, glad to know I was safe.

...Today, I remembered something that happened about a week after that incident. For some strange reason, I kept standing on my toes, even though I wasn't being sneaky. My mother dismissed this as me just being silly. I also remember saying "Mommy, they took my toes." I'm not sure why I said that, though. Maybe I was a bit odd too. Maybe we all are.

I saw Diana at school today. She was a substitute teacher. For some reason, she told us about a man she had known who gave her a book that reminded him of her. She says she still has that book. What this had to do with the actual lesson, I had no clue. Well, this was poetry class.

I think I have stopped seeing things. However, now I get dreams. Lucid dreams. And in these dreams, I see Rin, who then tells me that I am dreaming. Except in these dreams, she's a lot older, and her hair is black. She is also wearing a lab coat.

Why does this happen to me? I had another strange memory. This time, I was wearing gloves. They were warm, but I couldn't take them off. I think I was just seeing things. Also, I have a Rin-lucid dream every night. It worries me. I don't know anymore. What is going on?

Sometimes, I see something strange along with Rin. It changes quite often. Sometimes, it's a cat. Other times, it's the Rin from my dreams. Yet other times, it's a vial of a liquid that keeps changing color. Red, blue, teal, orange, yellow, purple, pink, green, repeat. I sometimes see a nuclear factory behind her.

I had a new memory. It was about a month after the incident with the building. My mother was asking me why I'd cut a hole through the waistband on all of my pants. I think that's when I started wearing belts. Why I did that, I will never know.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Will you stop torturing me? I want to be left alone. I get laughing fits a lot. Why? What is happpening to me? Am I losing it? Maybe so...

I remember running outside in the snow barefoot and without a coat. I don't know why. I did strange things when I was little, but who would do this? I remember a kind lady helping me, though.

Lovely days pass by. I go to school, come home, eat, do homework, sleep, repeat. Execpt one thing happens each day. Every day it is different. One day it was a bucket of sand falling on me. Another day it was a lost child asking me for help.

I feel strange, like something's wrong with my body. But it's completely normal. Why do I feel like I'm going insane? Is there anyone who will talk to me? IS THERE ANYONE?!

I had a new memory. The kind lady was talking to me (with my mother watching), and she taught me something. I can't seem to remember, though. She said I needed to be in a vast, quiet space. I remember standing in a field, saying whatever that was. It felt nice.

I think...I am normal now. I've stopped seeing things. I've also stopped having dreams of Rin. Life returned to the way it once was. Diana seems the same, although I don't think she rambles at her window anymore. Oh well. It seems that maybe, just maybe, I was going through a phase of some sort. Whatever. I'm happy. Everything is nice, and I think this all going to end just all right. Oh, I also got a phone call from my mother. She says that her and father will come home soon. Then I can see them again. It's been so long. I've had a few sleepovers with Rin lately. I dream of a nice paradise. I also see boats and an island full of people. It seems like a nice place.

-Nineteen years later

...Don't worry. Everything will be just fine.

To be continued CLIFFHANGER TROLL!

A/N: These "Files" will be in between every actual chapter. They are important, so remember them! This is a collab with a bunch of other people. If you even want to get a clue on what's going on, I suggest you go search Capricious Studios up in youtube. There are a bunch of songs there, and should give you an idea. And just so you know, We're on a wiki chat, so we already know each other! Any ways, SeeU later!


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's go left."

"Why? Right's just as good."

"Just..go."

"Alright."

We walked to the left and entered a corridor of like, five million doors. And guess what? When we ignored the doors and walked straight down, there was a dead end. Just what we needed. I'm starting to wonder if we can even find the way out. Then again, we could just use our phones. That works too. Anyways, we thought we were getting somewhere, so we at least tried to go through the doors.

"So where does this door lead to?"  
"How should I know? I'm not the one who built this place."

"Settle down, Meiko, Miku was just asking."

"Yeah, alright. I feel like we've been walking forever though."

"Same here. Is it just me or does the door behind us seem the same distance it was before?"

"It's your imagination. I'm sure we'll make it out of this place."

"Okay….."

~~~~~?'s POV~~~~~

God, exactly what are these people doing? Why would someone go into a creepy place? How cliche is that?! Actually, I don't want to know. Whatever. This version is different from what he told me. Strange. I might have to dig out the old notes he left behind.

"Argh, this is harder than-Ow! Don't jump on me!"

"But I'm bored!"

"Get off! Plus, I installed a new game on the tablet, so try it out or whatever."

"Yeah, okay!"

~~~~~Luka's POV~~~~~

How long were we here? This maze...it goes on. Are we even in the right place? What-why does this place give me the chills? And there's a sense of...nostalgia. Where have I seen this? Ugh, too many questions not enough time. Okay, let's try to think rationally here. Instead of going through doors, we should just backtrack and find out where we came from. Let's see, we came from that door...then the red one, and made a left at the green door. Then we walked straight after going through the...Black door? Ah, screw it. I honestly can't remember. And I'm hungry. Ah, I want some tuna~

~~~~~?'s POV~~~~~

"ROLLING GIRL, WA ITSU-"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing to this song. Why?"

"...I...Okay. Whatever works for you."

"When do we get to mess with them?"

"I have no idea. Our goal is to have humanity survive, and she is going to decide whether or not we succeed.

"Oh, hey, look, That girl's doing something. Is she...PULLING OUT CANDY?! I WANT SOME!"

What...is...going...on? Geeze, I don't know anymore.

~~~~?2's POV~~~~~

...I really hope that thing didn't happen again. It was weird. DREAMS THAT COME TRUE AREN'T ALWAYS GOOD, LEN.


	5. Chapter 5

Story 3: Lillith

The police investigation found the following letters in a mailbox belonging to Tracy Kyuuke and Lillith Lukasiewicz.

-August 3, 3293

Dear Tracy,

How are you, Tracy? Last I heard from you, you did some testing last month at Wranfoot Medical. I just became an intern there! The thing is, we're roommates. Why have I not seen you in a month? Where are you?!

Love,

Lillith

-August 8, 3293

Dear Tracy,

You did not receive my mail. I think this is because you have been missing for two weeks. We are looking for you. We are getting very worried, Tracy. If this is a game, it isn't funny.

Love,

Lillith

-August 12, 3293

Dear Tracy,

I found documents pertaining to you while spying on Mrs. Miroir. The testing failed, and you acted very erratically. They thought you might be insane. The thing is, not even they know where you are now. Please be alright.

Love,

Lillith

-August 17, 3293

Dear Tracy,

Please, Tracy, respond. I don't know where you are, and everyone has practically declared you a criminal. I tried to defend you. I...was yelled at. They suspect me now. Please, please come back. I'm getting threats now. Are you all right? Will you ever even read this?

Love,

Lillith

The following letters were found in a forest outside of Wranfoot. Note that the letters written by Tracy had very shaky handwriting, not expected from her. The final letter was in completely different handwriting, though this is explained in the letter.

-August 23, 3293

Dear Tracy,

I have been imprisoned in this room. A man offered to take this letter to you. I hope you understand what is going on. I...I hope that you can see this.

Love,

Lillith

-August 24, 3293

Dear Lillith,

It seems you have reached me. Leonard gave your letter to me. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine.

Love,

Tracy

-August 25, 3293

Dear Tracy,

You're all right! Oh, I am so happy and relieved right now! Where are you? What have you been doing? Is everything alright? Please, I need to know. Will everything truly be fine? You usually have great handwriting, but the note has terrible handwriting. Is this really you?

Love,

Lillith

-August 28, 3293

Dear Lillith,

Trust me. I will make things right. And don't worry. The way they treated you is not just. Leonard says I am perfectly fine.

Love,

Tracy

-September 1, 3293

Dear Tracy,

They injected something into me the other day. I've been feeling wierd since then. I just want to go on a swim for some reason...but they won't let me. Please be okay.

Love,

Lillith

-September 2, 3293

Dear Lillith,

That is what happened to me. Tomorrow or the day after, you will be free, and it'll be alright. Leonard will lead you to me.

Love,

Tracy

-September 3, 3293

Dear Tracy,

My hands refuse to hold this pen, so I am having Leonard write this. It's a strange feeling, that of paralysis. I feel that tomorrow, I can escape.

See you soon,

Lillith

No more leads were found for the investigation, but Wranfoot Medical Research Institute is facing charges for false imprisonment.

*Spooky Scary Skeletons and Sniper's Alternate False Twist Endings*

Basically I thought of a twist ending where Tracy never wrote back it was just Leonard having pity on Lillith so he wrote letters back which explains the handwriting. This is possible.

(From Fate) Someone was farming for information so they could kill Lillith and Tracy. Then Lillith took off a wig revealing herself to be Tracy and she has just gone crazy, or she's Eve because everyone is Eve~ The first is possible, but the last bit...nah

Tracy was already dead. Lillith went insane from the death and thought that Tracy was still alive. and Leonard just went along with it to make Lillith feel better. Possible.

Any theories as to the shaky handwriting (not said above)?

It was because of the injection, Tracy got one as well. Yep. "My hands refuse to hold this pen. . ."

A/N: I decided not to edit anything, mostly because I wanted to cause confusion. I dare you guys to guess who's Tracy and Lillith. Again, this is a collab, so different styles are shown.


End file.
